The present invention generally relates to electrophotography, and more particularly, to a developing apparatus employing a toner container used in feeding toner to an electrophotographic system.
In electrophotographic output arrangements in copying apparatuses, laser printers or the like, there have conventionally been proposed several toner replenishing methods for actual applications.
Referring to FIGS. 10 and 11, one example of such known toner containers and developing apparatuses will be described hereinbelow.
In FIG. 10, a toner container main body 101 of a generally rectangular cubic box-like configuration open at an upper portion and containing toner 103 accommodated therein is sealed at its open portion by sealing material 102 for tightly enclosing the toner therein. Meanwhile in FIG. 11 a developing apparatus main body 111 schematically shown has an opening at its upper portion of replenishing toner in a toner hopper 112.
In the above arrangement, when all of the toner in the developing apparatus 111 has been consumed, the toner container 101 is first detached from the developing apparatus main body 111, and a fresh toner container 101 is mounted on the developing apparatus main body 111 with the sealing material 102 attached. The sealing material 102 is then pulled off in a direction indicated by an arrow to open the opening portion of the toner container 101, whereby toner is replenished in the toner hopper 112.
In the known construction as described above, however, there are problems, in that, since the toner adhering to the inner wall of the container tends to fall during detachment of the toner container 101 after use, or toner stuck to the sealing material 102 falls or scatters when the sealing material 102 is pulled off, the apparatus main body 111, hands and clothes of workers, etc. are undesirably soiled.